


Missing You

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering Pietro on the first Hanukkah after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic number 6. I'm sorry this is a sad one. And it properly fits into the MCU, not the wider comic Marvel 'verse.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Wanda lit the first candle and sat back. She didn't say anything, but she felt that words would be...no, this first Hanukkah was meant to be silent, she thought. Pietro had always loved this holiday. The lights, the food, the meaning. They'd asked themselves a few times after their parents died if they should still celebrate, but it was part of who they were. They had to celebrate it. It burned her to know that the people who had offered them help, offered revenge, turned out to be the very people who had burned their family so many years ago.

So many lies told. So much mystery. 

Doctor Strange had been honest, but only to a point. He would say things to ensure that she wouldn't think he was lying, that she wouldn't turn on him later, but she suspected that he still lied to her. 

At least she wouldn't inflict her anger because he kept from her that Pietro could be brought back. That there were dark spells that she could use. And she, well, she could bend reality. Whether a spell was dark or not made no difference to her.

She'd asked the Captain. Asked Clint. They had told her the cold truth. The Captain's words were more honest than Clint's. She had felt the ache in him, but to know that she could restore this Bucky's memories? She could do the same to herself; not make the memories come back, but to ease them? To make Pietro's memory easier to bear? The Captain had cautioned her against it.

"Oh, Pietro," she whispered. "I miss you so much."

There was something like a kiss on her cheek. So light. There and gone. She covered her cheek with her hand and a tear slipped out.

Just her left now. They had been people, her parents. She and Pietro had betrayed their memory doing what they had done. But they had started to do good and Pietro died doing the right thing. She could do the same.

She took a deep breath and watched the candle. "Happy Hanukkah, Pietro."


End file.
